


My Ex Boyfriend

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gabriel's a nerd, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hangs out with his ex.... a lot....like... a /lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ex Boyfriend

Gabriel was weird. 

 

He was weird in a lot of ways, honestly, but the one that stands out the most is that he is seemingly inseparable from his ex-boyfriend Sam Winchester. 

 

Now, there’s nothing wrong with being friends with you ex, but Gabe took it to a creepy level. Most of his friends could vouch that there was never a time that Gabriel wasn’t at Sam’s side.

 

Sam never seemed to mind, he would just chuckle every time Gabriel introduced him to someone new as “my ex boyfriend Sam.”

 

And Gabriel _loved_ to show him off. He was like a proud parent when it came to Sam, it didn’t made any sense. 

 

Until, one day, someone finally got up the nerve to ask. 

 

Garth shifted from foot to foot, looking at the ground and finally managing to force the words out, “Gabe, uh, why do you spend so much time with your ex? Shouldn’t you… Uh, not?”

 

Sam was the first to speak up, barely intelligible through his laughter, “actually, we’re married. When we first got together Gabriel was always convinced I’d walk away, so I promised him I’d always be his boyfriend.”

 

“And you fucking lied, and now I’m going to rub it in your face till death do us part, schnookums. Then I’m gonna torture your fine ass in the afterlife.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “maybe I’ll divorce you, and you can start introducing me as your boyfriend again.”

 

“No, no it’s okay, husband of mine. Becoming ex’s with you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”


End file.
